<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all started with that fucking pink chair by scared_potter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633002">It all started with that fucking pink chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_potter25/pseuds/scared_potter25'>scared_potter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art School, Art Student Taeyong, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Model Jaehyun, OR IS IT, Slow Burn, Swearing, Taeil is posessed at some point in the story, Texting, You'll see what I mean, art classes are a mess, cuz Johnny's a barista but that's irrelevant, cuz taeyong is confused, how do i tag again?, i mean at this point kinda, it becomes a coffee shop au at some point, it's more like taeyong hates the idea of jaehyun, kind of, love for hot chocolate, mentions of sexuality, side markhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_potter25/pseuds/scared_potter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taeyong needed all his attention focused on trying not to fall off his chair as the model dude walked back to the middle of the room, sit down on the pink fucking chair (still in front of Taeyong)  and made himself comfortable by spreading his legs…. while wearing nothing else but a single gray boxer.<br/>Taeyong’s brain short circuited.<br/>What. The. Hell."</p><p>//or<br/>Taeyong got Jaehyun as a model for his art class.<br/>His friends wouldn't stop being little shits about everything.<br/>His dormroom is hunted.<br/>There are no amount of hot chocolate in the world to calm him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong knew he was fucked from the moment he walked into that class, but he didn’t yet just know how much of an understatement that was.</p><p>It was his third lesson of ‘drawing, painting and decorating technical’ so he already had a general idea of how it was going to go down…. The class was going to sit in a semicircle, the teacher was going to come in, put a few things on display in front of them and they will have to draw it in 4 hours while trying not to go crazy as the teacher starts nitpicking on things they thought was good enough already….</p><p>Art school, man… Not as fun as it sounded first.</p><p>Like, he was a teacher, so it was his job… And more or less he was right about things, but it really didn’t do any good to Taeyong’s already unstable self-esteem.</p><p>It was fine, really, it wasn’t like Taeyong was already sick of that pink fucking chair with the painting peeling of and the legs curving in the weirdest way possible. It doesn’t even matter that it has only been 8 days since he started this 2-year graphic designing course and only had this particular lesson twice so far…</p><p>It all happened as he was expecting it. Mr. Yoo put out that fucking chair in the middle of the room (comically facing with Taeyong who gave his best to try and not lose it) and put an array of other objects around it.</p><p>“Oh my gods, can we just not? I’m…. I can’t. That easel is testing my patience! I’m looking at it from the worst angle possible!” Ten complained next to him.</p><p>Taeyong met Ten on his first day in this school. They were both lost first-years so they stick together for the day, and then for the second day as well… In the end, after more than a week, here they were, annoying each other on the daily basis. Or more like Ten annoying Taeyong who tried to act like he was annoyed while he actually enjoyed the dumb jokes and bubbling personality of the shorter male.</p><p>But yeah, obviously, Taeyong wasn’t the only one unhappy with the display in front of them. No one from the class was professional (that’s why they were there, duh), but the things that the teacher expected from them were unrealistic to say the least. Noises of dissatisfaction were heard all around the room from his classmates, especially from Ten really, but the teacher paid attention to none of that. He only looked up from his ‘work’ when the door suddenly opened and a new face walked in.</p><p>Now, Taeyong was not really good with memorizing names and faces (hell, he still didn’t know more than half of the people in his class, don’t at him, he’s trying) but he was (almost) sure that this dude with his black locks in his eyes and leather jacket wrapped around him was not someone Taeyong had seen before, so he couldn’t be one of his classmates.</p><p>That didn’t really matter to him though since he was too caught up in trying to wrap his head around the fact that he, yet again, had to draw that damn chair to play attention to the conversation between the newcomer and Mr. Yoo.</p><p>Maybe if Taeyong leaves the chair for last then he magically wouldn’t have time to finish it? Or he could just leave it out completely from the picture? But it’s in the middle of the display…</p><p>…It would be hard, but not impossible. He’s a man on a mission.</p><p>“Is he a model here?” Donghyuck from his left asked in a lower voice.</p><p>And now, you see, that got Taeyong’s attention and made him listen in to the talk. Because if the new dude was indeed a model then they couldn’t possibly be drawing all that thing that was put out in front of them already.</p><p>What a shame that would be really…</p><p>“I was told to sit model here every Tuesday” the newcomer explained to Mr. Yoo.</p><p>“Well then…” the teacher looked conflicted for a second “Change of planes, I guess. Go and lighten on your clothing”</p><p>And with that he walked over to his creation in the middle of the room and started taking it apart with an untasteful expression on his face, while the dude walked into the storage room at the back of the class.</p><p>Taeyong didn’t know which god he should be thankful for at the moment.</p><p>Drawing people was something that he was used to. Something that he actually had faith in being able to do. The displays they did in the class so far were really out of his comfort zone. So even though it was his first time actually working with a model and not just drawing from a picture, he felt excitement bubbling in him as he was listening to the teacher explaining a few things about the technical part of drawing a person and giving tips on what they should be paying attention to.</p><p>So, about things that they would all forget to play attention to. Cuz really, why would they pay attention to the teacher when he’s trying to make their life easier?</p><p>Taeyong had an excuse for it though. He needed all his attention focused on trying not to fall off his chair as the model dude walked back to the middle of the room, sit down on the pink fucking chair (still in front of Taeyong)  and made himself comfortable by spreading his legs…. while wearing nothing else but a single gray boxer.</p><p>Taeyong’s brain short circuited. What. The. Hell.</p><p>“Oh wow. Would you look at that” Ten looked at Taeyong suggestively.</p><p>Again, what the hell. Taeyong needed new friends…</p><p>“Is it too late to draw the previous display?” he buried his head into his hands.</p><p>If he had to draw that chair anyways, then he’d totally have preferred to draw it without having to look at an almost naked dude for 4 hours.</p><p>“Oh come on dude. You like what you see, don’t you?” Ten wiggled his eyebrows at him and Taeyong just wanted to die on spot…</p><p>He was more than uncomfortable with the situation at hand. There was just something about the fact that this model looked so comfortable sitting almost fully undressed, in the middle of a room of fully clothed people that just made Taeyong uneasy. That was a type of confidence and security that Taeyong just knew he would never have.</p><p>You see, Taeyong was a rather shy person. He was not good with people, doesn’t make friends easily, never had any type of romantic relationship before, he hadn’t even had his first kiss! And yeah, okay, this was a <em>dude</em> sitting in front of him, so he (probably?) didn’t have anything Taeyong didn’t <em>also</em> have. But still!</p><p>How can you be so comfortable in your skin to just display it to others like this? It was a crazy concept for Taeyong.</p><p>For Ten it didn’t seem to be a problem. He was way too comfortable, which shouldn’t have been that surprising really. Hell, he made sexual jokes on a daily, so of course he wouldn’t make a big deal out of a mostly naked man. But even as jokes, Taeyong is not okay with the subject. He really just couldn’t get them.</p><p>“Okay” Mr Yoo spoke up to the class “You usually decide when to take a break, but now we’ll have to adapt to our model here, so we’ll be taking a break when he is tired. You can start your work now according to what we’ve talked about and I’ll be watching you work and help out when needed. I’d like to see how you all start a new project like this.”</p><p>Okay, Taeyong, you got this… You’ve done this before! Sort of… It was from pictures though. And there were more clothes involved… But other than that, it’s the same thing! He was just going to hold up his pencil, measure the dude from head to toe and compare it to his width, then try to create a square on his paper that would fit his whole figure in. It’s not that hard! Just put the model’s nakedness aside… You got this Taeyong!</p><p>Well, his inner monologue was not helping at all, that’s for sure…</p><p>From the corner of his eyes he saw that he wasn’t the only one having problems with the situation at hand. Most of the guys looked conflicted and kind of embarrassed too, not as much as some of the girls though. That reassured him a bit. But all he could think of is that if they ever get a female model he’d just die.</p><p>And so the long minutes were passing by him.</p><p>Well, that surely was not the right angle for his hands…</p><p>Where did his eraser go?</p><p>Now that was not any better either…</p><p>…Fuck. This. Shit.</p><p>Sometimes it was a good thing that Taeyong got all worked up when he was drawing. It didn’t take long before his embarrassment changed into frustration because he just couldn’t draw what he wanted to, <em>as</em> he wanted to do it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>end my suffering</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny:</strong>
</p><p>are you drawing that chair again?</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>…yeah</p><p>but this time there is a dude on it</p><p>in nothing but a boxer</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny:</strong>
</p><p>wow</p><p>does he have a good body?</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>i mean</p><p>yeah</p><p>i guess?</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny:</strong>
</p><p>is he handsome?</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>… you could say so?</p><p>he’s been sitting in front of me with his legs spread for 2 hours i can’t fucking do this</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny:</strong>
</p><p>oh *eyebrow wiggle*</p><p>does he look nervous?</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>if he is</p><p>he’s hiding it well</p><p>he doesn’t look at either of us though</p><p>he’s been staring at a point on the wall far away from all of us</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny:</strong>
</p><p>then he’s probably nervous Tae</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>maybe?</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny: </strong>
</p><p>i seriously don’t see what the problem is though?</p><p>look at that sight while you can!</p><p>that’s what i would do</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>i don’t even know why i decided to text you</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny:</strong>
</p><p>because i’m your cool roommate that would be bored without your daily updates on your inner battles</p><p>
  <strong>Taeyong:</strong>
</p><p>i’m moving out</p><p> </p><p>They’d only been living together for less than 2 weeks. That was also the same timespan that they’d spent knowing each other. Would you believe that?</p><p>Taeyong should have known Johnny wouldn’t be anything better than Ten…</p><p>Maybe he should have texted one of his other two roommates…</p><p>Nah, they would be no good either. Yuta would probably have similar reaction to Johnny, while Taeil would probably just ignore his text.</p><p>Back to work then it was…</p><p>The model really had a nice body. Judging by the defined muscles on his arms and legs, he probably worked out or maybe played some kind of a sport, like volleyball? His stomach was kind of flat, he had some abs-wannabe muscles that he was probably working on. His shoulders and chest was slightly build too.</p><p>Now, was he supposed to draw his nipples? It would be weird not to, right? But it’d also be kind of weird to draw it, right?</p><p>He couldn’t believe he was staring at the dude’s nipples….</p><p>Screw it, he was drawing it</p><p>He still had to shadow his crotch area too…</p><p>Gods help him…</p><p>How long can you stare at someone’s crotch before it would be considered ‘an embarrassingly long time’?</p><p>He was never sitting in the middle ever again</p><p>There was no way</p><p>Drawing this position from the front was the worst</p><p>And that motherfucking chair just had to be in the picture too, ha?</p><p>He was so done… When was this lesson going to end???</p><p>It was a good thing that the model wasn’t looking in Taeyong’s direction. What would he think, seeing a dude eying his dick in frustration? Poor guy…</p><p>And Taeyong hadn’t even started adding details to his face yet! Taeyong had to give it to the model, he looked handsome, and he had so beautiful eyes! …Too bad Taeyong couldn’t draw them for shit. Let’s face it, Taeyong’s drawing didn’t do much justice for the beautiful man in front of him. But at least he was almost done!</p><p>“Okay, time’s up!” Mr Yoo claimed as the model stood up “Write your names on the right corner of the paper and put your works in the bottom drawer in the storage room. Also, don’t forget to clean up after yourselves! See you tomorrow!”</p><p>What a waste that he didn’t have time to add the toes on his legs… He was seriously so hammered by that… What was he going to do now?</p><p>Oh, well.</p><p>“Hey, I’ll put your drawing board away with mine. Will you put my drawing away with yours?” Taeyong turned to Ten.</p><p>“…Are you asking me to do this so you wouldn’t have to walk in on the model dressing?”</p><p>“… No” Taeyong knew he didn’t sound convincing at all, but Ten agreed anyway and took their papers into the storage room.</p><p>As the door opened Taeyong watched as the model froze in midway of pulling up his pants and looked up at Ten with a surprised expression. He really tried not to laugh the scene. Seeing him being a bit shy while putting clothes on somehow felt more ridiculous now that they all basically examined him for 4 hours with close to no clothes on.</p><p>“Next time it’s your turn to walk in there” Ten smirked as he arrived back to Taeyong “I know you want to”</p><p>“I’m trying to decide whether you or Johnny are the worst friends I could have picked up…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, welcome to my first NCT fic, hope you'll like it!<br/>The way the art class goes in the fis is something that i wrote from experience. So while it might not be how it is everywhere, but it's an accure discription of how my classes were.<br/>I'm not sure why i thought Taeyong would be someone who'd swear a lot, but this is what we're gonna go with lol<br/>I would love to here you're input on the story so don't be afraid to leave a comment! </p><p>(English isn't my first language, so there's a high chance that i made a ton of spelling/grammar mistakes that i'd love to learn from if you point it out for me!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten and Taeyong weren’t living in the same dorm, but their dorms were in the same direction, so they took the same bus. Ten got off sooner, leaving Taeyong to travel for 2 more stops alone.</p><p>He put in his EarPods and patiently waited for his stop all the while thinking about how he’d spend the rest of his day. Laying down on his bed and dying in peace seemed like an amazing option, but then the universe decided to screw him over.</p><p>As that usually happens.</p><p>As he was looking out on the window of the bus, he spotted a familiar figure walking in the direction of his dorm… It was a figure that he remembers way too well, after staring at it for 4 hours…</p><p>Oh dear gods, there was no way he was living in the same dorm as Taeyong did, right? He’d never be able to get out of his room again! How embarrassing would it be to run into him in like the communal kitchen or the bathroom! Taeyong’s room was on the 6<sup>th</sup> floor, so meeting in the elevator is probably the most possible. Oh gods, Taeyong could practically imagine the awkward silence between them while waiting for the elevator to arrive on the first floor…</p><p>How do you even address someone with whom you have a relationship like that?</p><p>‘Hey dude, I was drawing you a few days ago and noticed you’re kinda ripped. Do you go to the gym or something?’</p><p>No, thank you.</p><p>But there was no way he actually lives in the dorm right? He probably just had some business around here and Taeyong was overthinking the situation as usual.</p><p>Eventually Taeyong got to his dorm room without an unfortunate encounter and wanted to stay there for the rest of the school year, but now it was Johnny that had other plans for him.</p><p>“Get your ass up. I’m hungry. We’re going to McDonalds”</p><p>“Mmmm don’t wanna” Taeyong murmured into his pillow.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t care I’m getting you out of here. You look miserable”</p><p>“Mmmmmmmmm”</p><p>Was he paranoid and felt like he was pushing his luck as he left the dorm? Totally. Was it reasonable? Probably not. Did that stop Taeyong from constantly looking around and flinching whenever he saw someone remotely similar to his model? Nope, definitely not.</p><p>“Sooooo, tell me about this model dude’s ass” his roommate said when they finally sat down with their food outside next to the playground. No kids around at this time of the day, thank the gods. Taeyong didn’t feel like explaining himself to their parents.</p><p>“Oh my gods, I know it was a mistake to come here with you” He held back from faceplanting into his food.</p><p>“Stop complaining and tell me!”</p><p>“Do we <em>have to</em> talk about his ass?”</p><p>“Does he have a good one?”</p><p>Johnny just couldn’t let it go, could he? Taeyong decided to give up trying to reason with him… What’s the minimal amount of information that would hopefully make his friend shut up for good?</p><p>“…I was drawing him from the front so I didn’t really have the chance to take a look at his ass”</p><p>“Next time, dude! You have to take a look at it and tell me!”</p><p>“Why exactly are you so interested in his ass?”</p><p>Taeyong was really glad that almost nobody chose to eat their food outside at these late hours, so people didn’t have a chance to overhear their weird conversation. Cuz it was weird, right? Why would two grown ass man choose to discuss a third grown ass man’s behind?</p><p>“I need to know what kind of man got my son’s interest!”</p><p>“I’m older than you!” Cuz Johnny might have been a lot taller than him, and he might have acted more mature in several type of situations, but he was still the younger one out of the two and Taeyong wanted to make sure that Johnny remembered that.</p><p>“So you <em>are</em> interested in him.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Shhh You don’t have to say anything” Johnny shut him up by putting his finger in front of Taeyong’s lips.</p><p>And that was the story of how Johnny got a handful of fries thrown into his face which seemed to the trick of making him let go of the subject.</p><p>“You’ll not believe this!” Donghyuck sit down excitedly next to Taeyong and Ten the following day “The model lives in my apartment building!”</p><p>Taeyong was just so confused… Why was that a good thing? Why was this kid so excited about this? Wouldn’t meeting the model outside of the classroom be really embarrassing? Was Taeyong the only one thinking that?</p><p>It just didn’t make any sense for him.</p><p>It was way too early for that shit anyway.</p><p>“What a coincidence“ Ten said to the younger with a telltale smile that made Taeyong scare for his life ”Don’t you live like… right across from Taeyong’s dorm?”</p><p>Well, shit… That was just his luck. At least it wasn’t his dorm though. A+ for positivity.</p><p>“That’s right fellas! I asked around I managed to find his name out!”</p><p>“Why would you want to know his name?” Taeyong found himself asking the seemingly obvious question, but he was quickly shushed by Ten.</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t want to know his name” he laughed and urged Donghyuck to continue and Taeyong couldn’t find it in himself to ruin their fun.</p><p>He just didn’t understand what all the fuss was about, but it might have been for the best.</p><p>“He’s Jung Jaehyun. He only moved in there a few weeks ago, so I couldn’t figure out much about him… But I know that he’s single and lives with a cute guy called Mark, but they are like brothers or something” Donghyuck said, proud of his accomplishment.</p><p>“Well done!” Ten patted his head and then both of them turned to Taeyong with matching grins. When did they teamed up against Taeyong? He wouldn’t know… WHY did they team up against Taeyong? Cuz they are little pieces of shits that’s why.</p><p>“This is fate” the two younger said simultaneously.</p><p>His sanity wasn’t going to survive this school year, was it…</p><p>“I’m done with this conversation” Taeyong claimed as he busied himself with getting all his stuff out of his bag and getting ready for art history, ignoring the annoying snickering next to him.</p><p>“Come on Hyung! We’re just looking out for you! He seems like just the guy for you!” Donghyuck persisted putting his hand on Taeyong’s exercise book so he wouldn’t be able to open it.</p><p>“You know close to nothing about this man” he tried to reason with the younger but of course it was like talking to a wall.</p><p>“I just feel it! It’s fate I tell you!”</p><p>“Get back to your seat, the lesson’s starting” Taeyong tried to pray his exercise book from the kid’s hand.</p><p>He finally gave in and started walking away, but that didn’t stop him from yelling back halfway across the classroom as the teacher walked in “FATE!”</p><p>The next time he saw the model (Jaehyun, was it?) was two days later when he was walking to his next lesson with Ten. Taeyong recognized him from far away. It was kind of hard not to, after staring at him for 4 hours straight… (Have I mentioned before that he was drawing him for 4 hours straight? Cuz he was drawing him for 4 fucking hours)</p><p>Jaehyun was leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone, while holding a mug in his other hand and for some reason Taeyong found that kind of hot. He would not be able to explain why that is though.</p><p>He then remembered how much trouble he had drawing those arms and that really ruined the magic of it.</p><p>Ten started snickering which get Taeyong out of this trance that he seemed to get himself into “You know, we were totally joking about you being interested in him, but if you’re looking at him like that I have to think that it might actually be fate!”</p><p>“We are going to be late for the lesson…”</p><p>“Why are you in such a hurry? Come on, why don’t we say hi to him?” Ten slowly tried to push Taeyong in Jaehyun’s direction.</p><p>Taeyong wasn’t having any of his shit that day though. He made sure to walk the furthest away from him “How about we don’t do that?”</p><p>“You’re no fun”</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>Ten looked at him for a second before making a weird wide-eyed face, like he’s just discovered the biggest secret of the universe “You’re trying to keep something from me!”</p><p>“You’re an idiot” he didn’t need to hear more of that to know this much.</p><p>“You’re actually already together!”</p><p>See? He<em> is</em> an idiot.</p><p>“It would make perfect sense!” Ten continued, trying to sound serious, but there was a mischievous smile in the corner of his mouth” You were acting weird when he got undressed because you’re were not comfortable with your boyfriend being almost naked in front of others! I’ve connected the dots!”</p><p>“You didn’t connect shit” Taeyong just laughed at him, as they passed Jaehyun, who probably didn’t even look up from his phone as they did so.</p><p>Not like Taeyong was watching him or anything… Nope.</p><p>“Ah you didn’t even say hi to each other?? You’re trying really hard to make us believe you’re not together!”</p><p>“Oh my gods, you’re literally the worst!” Taeyong made an attempt at trying to leave his annoying friend behind, quietly hoping that Jaehyun didn’t hear anything from their conversation.</p><p>Ten had tiny bit shorter legs than Taeyong, but he still managed to catch up to him way too easily just to continue his bullshit “It was fate, it was bound to happen at some point but I never would have thought that it already happened and you’d just keep it a secret from me”</p><p>Thank all the gods that they were out of earshot at this point.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if i should put out a content warning for that, cuz it's not that discriptive, but please be aware that Taeyong has a bit of a breakdown in this chapter.<br/>If you'd like some more information on that before reading it fell free to DM me on twitter @_on_stand_bi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon Taeyong decided to accompany Johnny and Yuta to some new store in the plaza that they wanted to check out. It was partly because Taeyong didn’t really have anything else to do and didn’t feel like staying in (which in itself was a small miracle) and partly because it was a good opportunity to get closer with his roommates.</p><p>He’d say that he was already kind of close to Johnny. But that wasn’t because they just hit it off better that he did with the others. It was simply because their timetable was the most compatible, so they spent the most time at the dorm at the same time.</p><p>Yuta seemed like a good guy. He was smart with a strong sense of responsibility towards his studies. At least compered to every other university student’s Taeyong knew. They had some small talks, but that was about it, so Taeyong was kind of worried how this living together thing would work out for them.</p><p>Now as the tree of them were sitting on the bus just talking, bounding over ice cream flavors and pizza topics, Taeyong decided that it might actually turn out just fine.</p><p>So the universe obviously had to intervene.</p><p>As the bus stopped at the red light, there he was, standing on the street… That silhouette that Taeyong knew so well…</p><p>“I literally cannot believe that” he hissed.</p><p>“What? What?” Johnny turned to him and then in the direction Taeyong was looking at.</p><p>He thought about lying, so they wouldn’t have to get back to the dreaded topic of this man, but then decided against it. He had a feeling that Johnny would see right through him anyway “… See the black-haired dude standing there in the leather jacket?” he asked gesturing in the direction of said person.</p><p>“Oh my gods, is it him? It’s him, isn’t it?” Johnny started crackling up.</p><p>“Yup, that’s Jaehyun…”</p><p>“Who?” Yuta asked and Taeyong only then realized that he’s completely oblivious to Taeyong’s whole situation with Jaehyun.</p><p>He didn’t have time to dwell on that or give an explanation cuz Johnny squinted his eyes at him and asked “Wait a second, since when do you have his name??”</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>“Uhh… Since like, Wednesday? Apparently one of my classmates lives in the same apartment he does so he asked after Jaehyun a bit” he intentionally left out the part of said apartment being right across from their dorm. That’s a conversation for another day.</p><p>“Who’s Jaehyun???” Yuta asked again impatiently.</p><p>“Tae’s boyfriend” Johnny said casually, still eying the man standing on the street.</p><p>“Fuck no! He does modeling for our art class”</p><p>“On Tuesday Tae was drawing him in a single boxer” Johnny added what he believed was the most important part of the story.</p><p>“Hmm, that’s cool. He’s kinda hot” Yuta said leaning back in his chair, but eyes not leaving Jaehyun’s figure.</p><p>Now that all three of them were staring at him, Taeyong was horrified that Jaehyun would somehow feel all the eyes on him and turn to them.</p><p>“Right?! I totally can’t believe Tae was complaining about having to stare at his almost naked body!”</p><p>Taeyong decided that it was for the best to ignore Johnny’s last comment. They wouldn’t understand anyway.</p><p>And then on Taeyong’s second week of working with a model…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>i don’t want to do this anymore</p><p>*insert picture of half-done drawing*</p><p>i hate painting so much!</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>oh right, it’s Tuesday again</p><p>i see he decided to wear clothes today</p><p>r u disappointed?</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>i don’t know why i thought you would be any better than Ten…</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>come on man…</p><p>hey</p><p>don’t ignore me you little shit!</p><p>fine…</p><p>have fun looking at his ass</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t understand” Taeyong complained to Ten in one of their breaks “Why would they have us draw him almost naked on our first day working with a model and the second time have him put clothes on? Shouldn’t have it been the other way around?”</p><p>Jaehyun was sitting fully clothed with some weirdly placed and colored sheets around him and Taeyong had to water paint him… Taeyong’s least favorite thing to do… So obviously he was a tiny bit on the edge of his patience and nothing and nobody around him was helping his case.</p><p>“You’re just salty that you couldn’t look at his abs… Which I don’t understand why you would be! I’m sure if you’d asked him to show you any time, he wouldn’t deny his secret boyfriend’s request!”</p><p>Taeyong buried his head in his hands “Are you actually going to stick to this ridiculous theory?”</p><p>“Until the day I die, sweetheart” Ten said dramatically, you know, like the diva he was.</p><p>“You’re the worst”</p><p>“Why, thank you”</p><p>Taeyong just groaned and went back to trying to get the right color of Jaehyun’s shirt for what felt like the 1589<sup>th</sup> time…</p><p>“That’s it! I gave up! I need a hot chocolate” he stood up and walked out of the room after like 10 minutes. Hot chocolate was his comfort food, and hell, he needed all the comfort he could get.</p><p>Later that day he had an argument with Johnny about house chores. It was some mundane bullshit that wouldn’t have affected him any other day, but on this particular day Taeyong just couldn’t take anything more.</p><p>He put on his headphones to drown out the world around him, got his drawing board in his lap and tried to draw all of his frustration out of himself.</p><p>He didn’t stop until his whole forearm was covered in a mad array of black, brown and oranges. He felt like there were more pastel chalk on his arms then his paper, but at least he could breathe again. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it helped as much as it needed. If the end result looked suspiciously like Jaehyun’s side-profile in quite depressing dark colors, but also had a hopeful light falling on his eyes… well Taeyong couldn’t explain that, but thankfully, he didn’t have to.</p><p>Because no one cared.</p><p>On the third week of them working with a model they were only doing a portrait of Jaehyun instead of a full-bodied picture and Taeyong was just so tired of it even before he started it. It wasn’t even about that goddamn pink chair anymore (partly because he didn’t have to draw the chair now) He was in a bad mood lately, (as so many around have seemingly noticed that) and the fact that he had to sit here for 4 more hours just sounded horrible.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>i don’t want to be here anymore</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>i told you this morning to take the day off</p><p>you looked like shit</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>aren’t i always?</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>my man…</p><p>we’ve talked about this</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>i know i know</p><p>whatever</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>that’s it</p><p>we are going to that café this afternoon that we spotted from the bus last time and gonna have a hell of good bro time</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>i really am not in the mood for that</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>and i don’t care</p><p>it’s a date honey</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>fuck you</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>you should ask Jaehyun for that</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>oh my gods</p><p>you are literally the worst</p><p>you and Ten both</p><p>i hate you both</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>nah</p><p>I bet you love us</p><p>not as much as you love Jaehyun though</p><p>hey</p><p>Tae</p><p>don’t do this to me again</p><p>you can’t just do this whenever the conversation isn’t going the way you want it</p><p>Taeyong!</p><p>LEE TAEYONG</p><p>L</p><p>E</p><p>E</p><p>T</p><p>A</p><p>E</p><p>Y</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>can you fucking stop?</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>noooo</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>i’m sitting in a lesson</p><p>let me work</p><p><strong>Johnny</strong>:</p><p>fine-fine</p><p>but don’t forget that we have a date today :3</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>you’re such a royal pain</p><p> </p><p>Their break started not so long ago and Jaehyun was still sitting in the middle of the room, seemingly engrossed in his phone, while Taeyong was giving a really mean look to his drawing in front of him.</p><p>“I can’t fucking draw his hair for shit” he said as he face-planted into the drawing board.</p><p>Jaehyun had this longish hairstyle going on and had most of his hair in his eyes and it was just the worst thing for Taeyong. He felt like he was going to have a mental breakdown over it. And how fucking stupid would that be?</p><p>“There-there little guy” Ten patted his back.</p><p>“I’m not only older but also taller than you” he murmured, not lifting his head.</p><p>“I know sweetheart” Ten said as he continued to try and calm him down.</p><p>“It’s all over the place! I hate drawing single stands of hair! It’s way too difficult!”</p><p>“Sure it is, sure it is”</p><p>“I need a hot chocolate” Taeyong practically sobbed and Ten continued to pat his back as he escorted Taeyong to the automata.</p><p>Later that afternoon Johnny, true to his promise, didn’t let Taeyong stay in their room and do nothing as he wanted to, but took him to a café, and if Taeyong really wanted to be honest with himself, it wasn’t so bad. The place was packed with all kind of plants and flowers, it had a mini library in one of its corners! How cool is that??</p><p>They’ve barely sat down by one of the large windows and Taeyong has already decided that it was a place that he would definitely revisit. Then he got his hot chocolate and he was already planning the next time he’d come here.</p><p>“Ah it so gooooood” he said excitedly with the cutest smile after a big sip and Johnny just laughed at him silently. He was probably happy to see Taeyong smile so carelessly after a long time… That was why it made no sense what he said next.</p><p>“Soooo, about Jaehyun…”</p><p>Taeyong basically froze, then calmly put his cup down.</p><p>“We are <em>not</em> going to talk about him again” he interrupted harshly, his excitement instantly visibly dropping at the mention of the name.</p><p>It wasn’t like he had anything against Jaehyun’s person, but in Taeyong’s mind Jaehyun was now paired with all the mistakes and disasters that Taeyong committed in drawing, painting and decorating technical.</p><p>“…I’m sorry” Johnny said, taken aback.</p><p>And that just made Taeyong regret his harsh tone immediately.</p><p>“No, <em>I</em>’m sorry… I just, really don’t want to talk about him now” he said dropping his gaze to his half-full cup, not wanting to look up at his companion.</p><p>“It’s okay” Johnny said, seemingly not mad at all, just confused “Let’s talk about something else then”</p><p>So the younger picked a topic at random and started talking about one of his friend back home that he was going to visit that weekend and what their plans were. The mood wasn’t really the best, but as time went on it was slowly but surely getting better. They then shared crazy childhood stories and hell, Johnny had a lot of those, which should not have been surprising, really.</p><p>Like how one time he and his friend got locked up in their classroom on the second floor because the teacher didn’t see them packing their bags at the back of the room as she was locking up after their last lesson, and then they had to constantly bang on the door for like 20 minutes until finally the principle himself opened the door because he was the only one who heard them.</p><p>Or that other time they got locked up on accident on the first floor and they gave up on knocking and just climbed out the window. Only then did a teacher noticed them and they got scolded at.</p><p>For some reason Johnny got accidentally locked up in places more often that it would be called normal.</p><p>Taeyong talked about the time one of his friends made him third-wheel on Halloween night in a cemetery. He made sure to add that he’s no longer friends with that person…</p><p>In the end they <em>did</em> end up talking about Jaehyun, but it was Taeyong who bought him up. He told Johnny about his day and how he was feeling down and kind of just ranted about Jaehyun’s hair for like 8 minutes straight and Johnny, the sometimes really annoying but actually awesome friend he was, just sit there and listened to him, nodding when it was appropriate and really just let Taeyong get it all off his chest.</p><p>“It just so dumb! It makes me so mad! Do you know how hard it was for me to draw it? Sometimes I really just want to give up… It isn’t just about the hair too! I just… I feel like I’m lacking in so many things when it comes to drawing and all those other people around me-” he stopped for a second and changed his mind about what he was about to say “Well, it’s not like the others have it all figured out either I guess. There are some people who visibly have more experience but most of us are lacking. I guess we <em>do</em> go to that school to learn and try and figure things out for ourselves, about ourselves… It’s just so frustrating when you really want to do something right, but you just can’t”  </p><p>“I can only try to imagine, bud” Johnny gave him a reassuring smile “It’s hard now, but you can get through this, Tae, you know that too”</p><p>He didn’t really need Johnny to give him a long emotional speech about how everything was going to be alright and all that, and Johnny knew that too. Taeyong just needed someone to listen. It gets like that sometimes.</p><p>“I can’t fucking wait…”</p><p>In any case, Taeyong could literally have kissed Jaehyun when a week later the model walked in the classroom and had his hair up in a cute little man-bun.</p><p>“Maybe someone heard you complaining about his hair last week” Ten said jokingly as they were taking there stuffs out “Or did you complain to him directly in the private of his room and he took pity on you?”</p><p>“You’re an idiot… You and Johnny are both ruining my life” Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>“You know… One of these days it would be really cool to put a face to that name. I mean, right now I’m single and if I’m <em>this</em> compatible with someone…”</p><p>“On no! Never in a million fucking years! That would be the end of the fucking world! But most importantly my life!” Taeyong protested as Ten was laughing at him. Like it always went with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, please let me know if you think i should put a warning in the tags about the content of this chapter. I'm really not sure about it.<br/>Second of all... i couldn't decide what word to use for this thing, so i ended up refering to it as several thing i guess, but when i say automata or vending machine or coffee machine i'm thinking of like these things: https://evermotion.org/files/model_images/f77818f12a23c97169f3903364755e49.jpg<br/>What's the proper term for these lol?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It went pretty much like this for weeks. Every Tuesday Jaehyun came and they draw him in different positions in different amount of clothes with several different techniques. Ten would continue to joke about Taeyong and Jaehyun secretly being together and Taeyong most of the time would just laugh at him or ignore him, but sometime when he was in the mood he would just go with Ten’s narrative or even initiate the joke.</p><p>Like that one time when Jaehyun was sitting in front of them (as he usually does) and the teacher was talking about what the day’s project was about.</p><p>“It’s important that you try and include the personality traits of the model on the portraits-”</p><p>“But I don’t know him that well… Or do I?” Taeyong said quietly enough that only Ten heard him, and he was trying real hard not to laugh out loud at the sudden comment.</p><p>“As you’re drawing you have to get closer to the model by projecting these traits-”</p><p>“Oh I’d <em>love</em> to get closer to him” Taeyong smiled suggestively with a strong sense of sarcasm and Ten was losing it.</p><p>Or that other time in the beginning of December when the teacher decided to give the class a festive theme. If you could even call it that at all…</p><p>“So, you will basically be drawing the model’s naked upper body and you have to age him up by adding shades and wrinkles. Turn his hair gray too… basically make a Santa Claus out of him”</p><p>“A half-naked Santa Claus… Just what I needed in my life at this day and age” Taeyong commented sarcastically, probably louder than intended because not only Ten on his right cracked up, but some of his other classmates on his left too.</p><p>“You leave his upper body as it is, you only have to age his face”</p><p>“So… a kinda ripped half-naked Santa Claus. Got ya” Taeyong said, and this time Jaehyun let out a small chuckle too.</p><p>Taeyong was rather embarrassed, but that didn’t stop him from continuously commenting on whatever the teacher said, up until one particular sentence.</p><p>“Girls don’t forget, you <em>can’t</em> sit in this Santa’s lap” the teacher laughed at his own cringy joke and some girls in the class let out an awkward chuckle too. Jaehyun on the other hand kind of went stiff and just stood there, awkwardly looking at his shoes. Poor guy.</p><p>All this aside, they joked about stuff with Ten, but Taeyong still didn’t even say a single word to Jaehyun after literal months. He still saw him a couple times a week outside of the lesson, mostly around the school, sometimes on the bus, but never around the dorm. Which Taeyong found weird at first, but later figured that Jaehyun was either a really outgoing person who was literally never home, or the exact opposite and he never left his apartment. And since Taeyong didn’t really know anything about him (despite popular belief) he couldn’t really decide which option could be more likely.</p><p>They made eye contact a few times, and there was this one time when Taeyong was walking home after the end of the lesson and had his hands full of his bag and art supplies and as Jaehyun noticed him, he opened the door for Taeyong and gave him a small, polite smile as they passed each other. Unfortunately or not, Taeyong was so taken aback by the sudden action (and so focused on trying not to drop anything) that he forgot how to say thank you, so he just awkwardly smiled back and gave Jaehyun a nod of appreciation. Hopefully he took it as a thanks.</p><p>And then came this weird, cold Tuesday in the closing of December.</p><p>Taeyong wasn’t really in the mood for anything, (as that seems to be the thing with him) so it was the most amazing timing for the teacher to make them do collages, and for Taeyong to realize that there was something that he hated to do even more than painting. It was collages.</p><p>He despised it mostly because he was horrible at it, but still. There he was, sitting over a bunch of different textures with glue all over his hands and his jeans (now that would be fun to get out)… And needless to say, his work looked like shit, beyond repair. At least in his opinion.</p><p>They were supposed to create a collage of Jaehyun and the bunch of other stuff that was put in front of them, which, in itself was a crazy idea, mostly because none of them had really done anything like this before (‘this’ meaning making a collage of a display and not just an abstract thing), and it really wasn’t any help that when the teacher was explaining the project he was only showing abstract pictures as examples.</p><p>So there went nothing…</p><p>Taeyong was seriously losing his hope and the left of his sanity and he still had so much more to do. At least <em>now</em> they had a break so he could sit back and regret all of his life choices in peace.</p><p>“I think life knows I hate it, so it hates me back” he mumbles more to himself, then to Ten sitting next to him as always.</p><p> “Just one more hour, hun. We can do this” Ten half-heartedly tried to comfort him to no veil.</p><p>“We <em>still</em> have an hour to go?” Taeyong abruptly sit up, and looked at his phone in disbelief, before he leaned down against his drawing board, groaning.</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, a little plastic cup was placed in front of him.</p><p>“What the hell?” he said before thinking, squinting at the cup like it has offended him.</p><p>He looked up, and instantly regretted opening his mouth as he saw Jaehyun standing in front of him, looking uncomfortable massaging his temple and avoiding Taeyong’s gaze. Taeyong heard Ten crack up, probably finding this whole situation (and Taeyong’s dumbfounded face mostly) amusing, but Taeyong didn’t dare take his eyes off Jaehyun.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that those were his actual first words to Jaehyun.</p><p>“… I wanted a coffee, but accidentally pushed the wrong button” the model said, still not looking at him, but eying the cup instead “It’s hot chocolate. You can have it if you want”</p><p>It took Taeyong several seconds and lots of confused blinking at the cup and back up at Jaehyun to process the words he heard.</p><p>“Thanks” he said at last.</p><p>“You’re welcome” Jaehyun finally turned to him, gave him a little smile, and then walked out of the room to continue his break somewhere else. Taeyong followed all of his movements with his gaze as he left the room, then turned back to confusedly blink at the cup several more times.</p><p>In the end the corners of his mouth turned upside, as he reached for the cup and brought it to his lips happily. He only looked up check his surroundings, when Ten’s snickering reached his ears. Taeyong was about to hit his friend when he caught Donghyuck’s eyes from across the room and saw the younger one giving him looks too.</p><p>He needed new friends… He really did. He’s so not telling Johnny about any of this.</p><p>“You guys are the worst…” he said like so many times before, trying not to pay attention to either of them as he drank his hot chocolate.</p><p>“Look” Ten managed to say finally “I’m just gonna put this out there and you do whatever you want with it”</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this…”</p><p>“The buttons for coffee and hot chocolate are very far away from each other”</p><p>Well, fuck that information.</p><p>Taeyong deliberately ignored Ten (and Donghyuck) for the rest of the lesson and tried not to think too much into it, but it was Taeyong we’re talking about, so the second one obviously didn’t work at all.</p><p>Even if Jaehyun did hit the wrong button… Why would he give Taeyong the hot chocolate? Did he hear Taeyong talk about hot chocolate before? Did he see him buy it? Did he see him drinking it? Can you even tell apart the coffee and the hot chocolate just by looking at it? Since when was he playing attention to Taeyong?</p><p>It was messing with his brain, but he really needed that drink. It helped him through the rest of the lesson (that he spent overthinking while staring at Jaehyun’s features and got himself covered in glue, glitter and feathers, don’t ask him how) </p><p>In the end he had no idea how he managed to finish the project, which somehow didn’t even turn out that bad. Which is unbelievable, since in the last hour Taeyong literally went ‘fuck it’ and started adding black acrylic paint to the collage randomly, not caring about it, because he knew that his picture couldn’t get any worse…</p><p>Maybe that was his problem. He cared too much. He was thinking too much. He should just be more careless.</p><p>Anyway, Taeyong had no idea how he was able to save that disaster, but he did it and he was proud of it, and was even prouder when the teacher used it as an example at the end of the lesson. Kind of like a ‘this is close to what you all should have done’ thing. His wasn’t the only example that was used, but still. It made him happy and he really needed some of that happiness those days.</p><p>Before Taeyong could notice it, it was the last week before winter break and they were sitting in the art room again.</p><p>“Guess what?” Donghyuck hopped down next to Ten and Taeyong with the brightest smile they ever saw on his face.</p><p>“You finally finished your presentation that was due like… two weeks ago?” Ten asked.</p><p>Donghyuck pretended like he didn’t even hear the comment. Nothing seemed to be able to bring his mood down “Yesterday Mark finally said yes to a date with me! This afternoon I’m taking him to get milk shakes and then we’ll watch the new Spiderman movie”</p><p>“What do you mean he <em>finally</em> said yes? How many times have you asked before?” Ten joked, but he seemed to pick a touchy subject as Donghyuck’s smile wavered.</p><p>So much for nothing seeming to bring his mood down. Good job, Ten…</p><p>“A couple…”</p><p>“So how did you end up convincing him?” Taeyong tried to get back on topic and brighten the mood.</p><p>Mark came up a quite frequently as a topic since Donghyuck first learned about his existence through his search for Jaehyun’s private life.</p><p>“Well, once I said what movie I’m planning to take him to he didn’t needed much more reason to come with me. I’m a natural charmer you see” Donghyuck said proudly, his smile slowly recovering. Of course, he got all happy whenever he could talk about Mark.</p><p>“You should take notes, hon. Jaehyun would probably appreciate it” Ten added for Taeyong. Ever since The Hot Chocolate Incident he just wouldn’t let Taeyong live.</p><p>“We’ve been through this… He’s not my boyfriend and never will be” he protested as calmly as he could.</p><p>You see, the whole future just passed in front of Taeyong’s eyes. In a form if ‘what ifs’ that his overthinking brain created.</p><p>What if this actually worked out with Mark and Donghyuck? Then they might see Jaehyun an awful lot more, obviously. So if this joke kept on going it would be awkward and really weird for both parties. If they act all awkward around each other then that would affect Mark and Donghyuck too. They’d have to choose between their friends and they would have an horrible argument which would end in their parting.</p><p>This had to stop. It was getting out of hand anyway. That was the logical and responsible thing to do to save the kids’ relationship.</p><p>“Why do you sound so disappointed while saying that though?” Donghyuck asked way too genuinely for Taeyong’s liking. This kid was almost as invested in Taeyong’s nonexistent love life as Ten or Johnny. <em>Almost</em> was the key word there.</p><p>“I’m disappointed in life in general” he lied. Or was it a lie really?</p><p>“Sure thing…” Ten, obviously, didn’t know when to stop.</p><p>“Well, you’re about to be even more disappointed in life” Donghyuck sighed as the door of the classroom opened and Jaehyun walked in.</p><p>Taeyong had no idea what he meant by that until the teacher started talking to the model.</p><p>“So, if I’ve heard right, this is your last day with us?”</p><p>“That’s right”</p><p>Well, fuck.</p><p>While this was a good thing because they needed experience with drawing other types of people, Taeyong was just really worried about what kind of model they were going to have instead of Jaehyun from the following month.</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t talk much to anyone. Sometimes he added small comments to debates about movies that Taeyong’s classmates were discussing over the lesson, but usually he’d just greet the whole class at the beginning of the lesson, not say anything for 4 hours, and then say goodbye when he left. So they obviously didn’t know much about him (except for the things Donghyuck discovered) but there were these small things that were kind of hard to miss when you’re closely examining someone for over months.</p><p>Like, Taeyong got so used to Jaehyun and his habits by now, that he knew when the model needed a break, he knew when he was in a bad mood or when he hadn’t had his coffee yet. He also knew when he was feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>Taeyong tried to do a count of how many drawings he’d made of Jaehyun… It must have been over 15 which was crazy considering that each of those took 4 hours to make… Taeyong spent approximately 60 hours of the past 3 and a half month just staring at this dude. It seemed longer, somehow?</p><p>It would be hard to get used to someone new…</p><p>And oh fuck, it’s gonna be a woman now isn’t it?</p><p>Whit that horrible thought Taeyong started making his last ever drawing of Jaehyun. A portrait. He was sitting on Jaehyun’s right so he was having a view on that perfect side-profile. It stared out fine, Taeyong would even have dared to say that was the drawing that got the closest to how Jaehyun actually looked like, out of all that 15 drawing, which said a lot. It’s also kind sad that it took this long to get to this level… but anyway.</p><p>He obviously jinxed it, because after their third brake of the day Jaehyun sat back down in front of them for the last part of the lesson and his hair was slightly different than it was before. Like he brushed his fingers through it a few times. It was driving Taeyong mad. On his drawing the hair was slightly pushed behind Jaehyun’s ear, but now a single little strand of hair escaped and it was covering part of his face.</p><p>He could just ignore the change and leave his picture as it was.</p><p>Or he could change the picture. It wouldn’t have been that drastic change after all.</p><p>Yeah, right…</p><p>Taeyong wasn’t having it. Sometimes Jaehyun would sit slightly differently after a break (it was normal, they couldn’t expect him to always sit exactly the same) so someone would tell him to like, bend more or something. Which usually resulted in laughs from the class, but that was normal too. It was dumb, but it was normal.</p><p>But now, it was just hair, so would it really be worth it to tell him to do something about it?</p><p>Well, Taeyong obviously didn’t ask himself this question as he was already on his feet, and with a serious expression on his face was walking over to Jaehyun. The model was looking straight ahead so he didn’t see Taeyong approaching from the side.</p><p>The next thing the whole class saw was Taeyong standing next to Jaehyun with a very concentrated and determined look on his face, then bending down a bit to push a single little strand of hair behind Jaeyhun’s ear, then walk back to his seat like nothing happened, as Jaehyun was very visibly trying not to lose it.</p><p>The class was probably able to pinpoint the exact moment when the model gave up and broke out into small adorable giggles, but Taeyong paid attention to none of that as he continued to work on his drawing.</p><p>Or at least he tried to, as Jaehyun was burying his face in his hands, giggling as the whole class started laughing like mad too. Taeyong physically had to stop Ten from falling off his chair, which Taeyong thought would have been a lot funnier than whatever the class found funny in his little scene with Jaehyun, who was, by the way, still trying to collect himself.</p><p>And that’s how Jaehyun’s last day with them went. It was very memorable for all of them for sure. For different reasons though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that day Taeyong didn’t see Jaehyun at all for at least a month. They got a new model in a mean time. He predicted it right, it was women this time, but it really wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Sure It took some time to get used to, but it wasn’t as hard as Taeyong originally thought. He didn’t like the idea that seeing Jaehyun almost naked multiple times made him get used to seeing people in general in lack of clothing… but the other option (that only Jaehyun affected him that way) made him even more uneasy so he just blocked that train of thought out completely. Or ate least as much as he was able to…</p><p> </p><p><strong>Donghyuck</strong>:</p><p>Hyung</p><p>is there a chance that you accidentally put my art history notes away with your own?</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>gimme a minute i’ll check</p><p>yeah i did</p><p>sorry</p><p>do you want me to bring it over or is it okay if i give it to you in school tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Donghyuck</strong>:</p><p>hyung</p><p>you DO know that we have an art history test tomorrow right?</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>…</p><p>shit</p><p>i’ll bring it over</p><p><strong>Dinghyuck</strong>:</p><p>thanks</p><p>you know which building is mine right?</p><p>the room number is 127</p><p>it’s on the first floor</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>k</p><p>be right there</p><p> </p><p>Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit was all that went through Taeyong’s mind when he knocked on the door and the person to open it was most definitely not Donghyuck.</p><p>“…Um, nice to see you again? What can I do for you?” Jaehyun stood there with a questioning look on his face. He was dressed casually in T shirt and sweatpants, his hair was let down so it was covering most of his face. He didn’t seem to be expecting guests.</p><p>“I- I’m so sorry I think I got the room number wrong. I’m so so sorry I- I could have sworn that it was 127” Taeyong started gabbling immediately as he reached into his pocket for his phone to check Donghyuck’s text again.</p><p>That was just his luck. There was no way this would ever happen to anybody else. Why is so cursed like that? It just didn’t make any sense. He checked the room number before he left his dorm and then again when he stepped into Donghyuck’s apartment building. Johnny joked about this happening when Taeyong was leaving their dorm (he somehow found out that Jaehyun lives in the apartment complex across from them but never questioned it??) but it was all that was. A dumb joke.</p><p>“Fuck… Actually, I think you have the right number… It’s just that <em>someone</em> tried to be really clever and set you up for this” Jaehyun said awkwardly massaging his temple (it’s a sight that Taeyong is way too used to by now) then turned to shout back inside the apartment “Right, Donghyuck?”</p><p>A small giggle was heard from inside and a moment later Donghyuck’s head popped up from behind Jaehyun.</p><p>“Oh, Hyung, you’re here” he said with an innocent smile “Come on in”</p><p>Taeyong considered murdering the kid on spot.</p><p>“You can’t just invite people into other people’s apartment” he scolded the younger.</p><p>“Oh, Jaehyun hyung doesn’t mind” he said dismissingly then turned to the very uncomfortable looking Jaehyun whit a sweet innocent smile “Right?”</p><p>“You little shit…” he sighed quietly to the kid and then looked at Taeyong, still awkwardly standing in the hallway putting his weight from one leg to the other “But yeah, I actually don’t mind, so please do come in, Taeyong hyung” he stepped aside from the door, letting Taeyong hesitantly walk in.</p><p>Taeyong didn’t really spent time taking in his surroundings, because the only thing in his mind was that Jaehyun called him hyung, meaning that Taeyong was older, and meaning that for some reason Jaehyun knew how old he was. Why would he know that? Did Donghyuck and Jaehyun talk about Taeyong before? Did Jaehyun ask about Taeyong? But, why would he do that?</p><p>“Oh, Hi! You must be Taeyong hyung! It’s nice to meet you” a guy greeted him from the couch “I’m Mark”</p><p>“My boyfriend!” Donghyuck added proudly.</p><p>“Yeah… that too” Mark smiled shyly. Taeyong could have sworn that both of them were blushing. He for sure is going to use that against the kid one day.</p><p>“Hi” Taeyong said quietly, still trying to process the situation “…It’s nice to meet you too”</p><p>“Please, sit down hyung” Jaehyun gestured towards the couch “Would you like something to drink? I guess I can make like a semi-decent hot chocolate?”</p><p>“He’s being modest. His hot chocolate is the best! He’s been perfecting it for like months! I wonder why… He’s more of a coffee person”</p><p>“Mark, shut the fuck up” Jaehyun shushed his roommate.</p><p>“It sounds amazing, but I really can’t stay. I’m just gonna pass these notes and then go back to my dorm… cuz apparently there is a test tomorrow that I didn’t know about” Taeyong explained, still just standing in the living room, feeling extremely out of place. He reached into his backpack to get it over with, leave and never tell anything about this to Johnny because he would never hear the end of it.</p><p>His biggest problem is that his roommate would learn that that he was tricked into being in the house of a dude that he spent 60 hours of his life staring at. Gods, this year is going so great already.</p><p>“About that…” Donghyuck started unsurely and Taeyong was actually ready to slaughter him.</p><p>“There’s no test tomorrow, ha?” he sighed.</p><p>“No there isn’t…” the younger said looking actually apologetic for a moment, but it was totally ruined when he continued “So you can totally stay and give a try to Jaehyun’s hot chocolate”</p><p>Taeyong took a deep breath and in his head counted to 10 before he turned to Jaehyun, still looking at him with a polite smile.</p><p>“Okay, then I guess I’d like one”</p><p>“A hot chocolate coming right up” Jaehyun said then made his way towards what Taeyong assumed was the kitchen.</p><p>“Would you make one for me as well, hyung?” Donghyuck called after him.</p><p>“No” came the answer.</p><p>“Rude” was all Donghyuck said as he sat down next to Mark. There were almost empty bowls of popcorn in front of them, so Taeyong assumed they were having a movie afternoon. Something that Taeyong himself wished he would be doing instead of sitting there and like an intruder.</p><p>He finally collapsed on one of the armchairs too just in time to see Donghyuck’s phone one the coffee table light up with a notification. He didn’t mean to read it, but he did anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ten</strong>
</p><p>Is he there yet?</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate both of you” Taeyong said as he closed his eyes to count to 10 over and over again. It was enough time to decide to make the best of the situation and try to get back for all this.</p><p>“So Mark… It’s nice to finally put a face to the name” he put on what he thought was a business-like smile “This little guy talks a lot about you”</p><p>“Hyuuuung!” Donghyuck whined.</p><p>“Oh, he does?” Mark asked with a grin “What exactly does he say?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare answer that!” Donghyuck interrupted Taeyong before he could say a word ”I regret this already… But hyung, do you really want to play like that?”</p><p>Taeyong reconsidered his options and decided that it might be for the best not to mess with this kid. At least while they were still in Jaehyun and Mark’s apartment. When they meet again in school tomorrow though? Donghyuck better be ready.</p><p>He buried his head in his hands, quickly letting go of his plan of getting revenge “Gods… What were you guys even thinking?”</p><p>Before Donghyuck could have answered Jaehyun came back.</p><p>“Here you go, hyung” he held out a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of Taeyong “Careful with it”</p><p>“Thank you” he smiled politely and took the mug. He didn’t bother when their fingers bushed against each other, he only paid attention to the warm of the ceramic and the smell that immediately hit him.</p><p>“Damn, it smells so good” he muttered more to himself than to anybody else and took a sip.</p><p>Jaehyun sit down in the armchair opposite from Taeyong and he was most certainly watching and waiting for Taeyong’s reaction. Taeyong could almost feel the eyes on him, so he had to make sure not to make a complete idiot out of himself… But it tasted even more amazing than it smelled and Taeyong could barely contain himself.</p><p>“You have to tell me your secret” he said with a dead serious face and tried not get self-conscious as Donghyuck busted out laughing, which caused Mark to also start laughing. Taeyong shot both of them a death glare which seemed to work relatively well. At least it made them quiet down. A bit.</p><p>Jaehyun didn’t make fun of him, hell, if anything looked pleased with himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry hyung” he said, expression unreadable “Secrets are secrets for a reason. If you’d like more of that hot chocolate I’m afraid you’d have to come by more often”</p><p>“…Smooth” Donghyuck gasped and Mark just shook his head in desbelief.</p><p>“I’ll take you up on that offer sometime” Taeyong said without giving much thought to it. It was hot chocolate they were talking about. Mind blowing hot chocolate. He’d do anything for that.</p><p>Jaehyun finally laughed “Please do so”</p><p>“Taeyong hyung, we were binge-watching Marvel movies, would you like to join us?” Mark offered.</p><p>Taeyong looked at the couple snuggled comfortably against each other on the couch with a frown. He wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p>“If you are worried that you are going to crash their little date, don’t be. I already did that. Plus they deserve that much after they dragged you here, right?” Jaehyun said.</p><p>“… Sure, what movie are we on?”</p><p>They watched Avengers: Age of Ultron and then Taeyong was convinced to stay for another movie. It didn’t take much convincing, since the next one Captain America: Civil war was one of Taeyong’s favorites. (The upcoming movie in chronological order should have been Ant Man, but Mark and Donghyuck accidentally mixed it up and watched that before Taeyong arrived)</p><p>They spent like half of the movie discussing who was on Team Cap and who was on Team Iron.</p><p>“I feel like both of them are in the wrong though?” Taeyong suggested half-heartedly as he reached for more popcorn.</p><p>“Right???” Mark agreed with wild hand gestures, almost knocking over the bowl.</p><p>Jaehyun just snorted at them as he put the bowl farther away from Mark, but Donghyuck on the other hand really couldn’t let the subject go “You can’t say that! Pick a side, cowards!”</p><p>Which then developed into a rather heated argument about ships.</p><p>“Anyone who says that Bucky and Steve have a brother-like relationship clearly doesn’t have siblings” Mark said with a mouthful of popcorn.</p><p>“While I do agree with that, I’d like to bring your attention to the fact that they are from the first half of the 1900’s, when closeness between man was more normalized than it is nowadays” Jaehyun sounded like a professor giving lecture, though Taeyong wasn’t sure if what he said was actually correct “That being said, I still ship Steve with Tony, so it’s whatever”</p><p>“Sam and Bucky’s relationship is more sibling-like, isn’t it?” Taeyong throw in his 2 cents.</p><p>Donghyuck audibly gasped “Don’t you dare come for my ship like that!”</p><p>And really… they were just having a great afternoon. Taeyong kind of assumed that Donghyuck and Mark would be on the same side, but it seemed like Donghyuck intentionally tried to annoy his boyfriend of by trying to prove him wrong in every given situation.</p><p>On the second thought, that really shouldn’t have surprised Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong already had some type of knowledge about Jaehyun’s movie preferences and opinions since these were the only conversations that Jaehyun would participate in with the class during lessons. It was actually Taeyong who usually wasn’t part of those convos. Still it was weird to talk to Jaehyun about these directly. He seemed to be interested in whatever information Taeyong was willing to give out about himself, which wasn’t much, since he was too invested in the movie to talk much about it.</p><p>They didn’t agree on everything, sure, but they respected each other’s opinions. Unlike the little shit Donghyuck was, who jumped on every single chance to embarrass the other three for whatever they dared to say.</p><p>All in all, the four of them seemed to hit it off surprisingly well. Maybe Taeyong overreacted the situation. It wasn’t even as awkward as he assumed it would be. He started to feel like an idiot for being so afraid of meeting this guy outside of the classroom… But maybe he was just more comfortable now knowing that he wouldn’t see Jaehyun <em>inside</em> the classroom again.</p><p>By the time the credits were rolling Taeyong finished his second mug of hot chocolate and Jaehyun and him even exchanged numbers, (while Taeyong deliberately ignored Donghyuck’s giggling and really hoped that the kid wasn’t on his phone to keep Ten updated) and soon he was ready to leave. (Right after they watched the after credits too)</p><p>“It was good to have you here, hyung” Jaehyun said as he accompanied him to the door “Wouldn’t mind having you here more often”</p><p>Taeyong didn’t really know how to react to that. He smiled and nodded and hoped that Jaehyun would understand whatever that wanted to mean. He probably didn’t and it was awkward as fuck.</p><p>Good job, Taeyong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sooo” Johnny said with a huge grin as soon as Taeyong collapsed face-first on his bed “A little birdy told me you were set up on a movie date with the model dude?”</p><p>“Where the fuck did you even get that information from?” Taeyong grumbled into his pillow way too tired to be bothered to sit up and face his roommate.</p><p>He spent the whole afternoon and early evening watching movies and interacting with people. His social batteries very low on energy, so can the world just let him be for now?</p><p>“I may or may not have been messaging Ten, but that’s beside the point” Johnny tried to shush him “How was the date?”</p><p>Taeyong, suddenly interested in the conversation, sit up on the bed cross legged and put his pillow in his lap. He examined Johnny’s face with what he hoped to be a serious facial expression and not just a pout.</p><p>Johnny looked away and started moving restlessly in his seat, but didn’t say a word.</p><p>“If you gonna ignore my questions I have to ignore yours, man” Taeyong said determined.</p><p>“Fine” Johnny sighed as he leaned back in his chair, still not looking at him “I ran into Ten in the cinema like 2 weeks ago. He was sitting next to me and I recognized him from a photo I’ve seen on your phone so we started talking”</p><p>“Why didn’t you guys tell me?” Taeyong tried to sound nonchalant, judging from Johnny’s guilty expression and the way he was just staring out the window, he failed.</p><p>“We weren’t trying to keep it a secret I guess? We were keeping an eye on you… Donghyuck too. You were so against us meeting that I thought that knowing we <em>did</em> meet, it would worsen your state. Cuz it would be just one more thing for you to worry about”</p><p>“Those were jokes, Johnny…” Taeyong added in a small voice as he clenched the pillow in his lap.</p><p>“Well, yeah, we figured. But still thought that it wasn’t the best time to tell you just yet. We were worried about you. You’ve been down lately again” Johnny said, his eyes searching for Taeyong’s, who buried his face in the pillow in front of him.</p><p>“Don’t try to change the subject!” he planned to say that more harshly than it came out, but maybe that was for the best.</p><p>“I’m not trying to---”</p><p>“Are you two are dating now?” Taeyong asked, finally lifting his head from the pillow.</p><p>“What? No!” he protested laughing, it was a tense laugh, Taeyong didn’t like it “We got along well, but not <em>that</em> well. I also have a strong suspicion that Ten is into one of the dance major kids, but you didn’t hear it from me.”</p><p>“Oh” was all he could get out as a reaction before braking the eye contact and looking down at his pillow again.</p><p>He tried thinking about who Johnny could possibly be referring to, but couldn’t figure it out.</p><p>How could have that information missed him? How badly has he been paying attention to his surroundings? He made himself a promise to examine Ten closer from now on, if only for a way to be able to get back for all that jokes Ten made about Jaehyun and Taeyong. Because that’s what friends are for, right? To tease you about your crushes.</p><p>Not like Taeyong had a crush on Jaehyun. Of course not.</p><p>Let’s not go there…</p><p>“Can we get back to your date now?” Johnny asked carefully.</p><p>Guess Johnny just won’t let him think about something else… So he might as well cave.</p><p>“It wasn’t a date and you’d know that too if you really have been exchanging information about it with Ten” Taeyong said.</p><p>“Ok. So it wasn’t a date… But did you enjoy it?”</p><p>Taeyong took his time figuring out how to answer that question without giving too much mocking material out. He stared at his pillow with a faint smile on his face. “Yeah, I guess”</p><p>More than a week passed by and Taeyong got back on Donghyuck for his little set up without a fail (really all he had to do was telling Ten about how cutely Mark and Donghyuck acted around each other that afternoon and Ten did all the teasing that had to be done) He also confronted Ten about Johnny and their stories added up, so Taeyong let it go but he also started paying closer attention to Ten and his supposed crush. No luck so far.</p><p>He also couldn’t work up the courage to text Jaehyun. He didn’t get a text from the man either so he guessed that Jaehyun was probably just trying to be polite when he gave his number. Yeah, because that’s a thing people do, duh.</p><p>It was Wednesday afternoon. One of those days when Taeyong got back from school and all his roommates were still having lessons, so he had the room all to himself. He had lunch on his bed while he was watching random YouTube videos on his laptop, cleaned up after himself, and then sit back on his bed to watch some more videos. Typical lazy afternoon.</p><p>Like an hour later Taeil arrived, looking very tired.</p><p>“Did I wake you up yesterday night?” he asked as he was putting his stuff on his bed.</p><p>“No? Why? What happened?”</p><p>“Well” Taeil said, sitting down at his desk “Yuta told me this morning as we were heading to class, that I was talking in my sleep last night… Apparently I said stuff like ‘Don’t shout at me!’ and ‘Get away from me!’ and I don’t remember any of it”</p><p>“That’s kinda scary, dude” Taeyong noted, but didn’t really think much of it. Sleep walking and sleep talking were a thing. There wasn’t anything weird about it, but it hasn’t happened before to either of them.</p><p>“Yeah… Well, I guess I was just having a nightmare or something”</p><p>“Probably” and the conversation ended here and Taeyong kind of forgot about it…</p><p>Until that very night.</p><p>Taeyong was the last one still awake in the room. The lights were off and he just put his laptop away a few minutes prior. He was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep when he heard a hissing noise from Taeil’s bed.</p><p>His soul almost left Taeyong’s body as he watched Taeil slowly sit up on his bed (that was opposite from Taeyong). His head hang low and he was muttering random syllables. Something that might made sense in a different language, but not on one that Taeyong spoke. It reminded him of parseltongue, but that would have been equally crazy.</p><p>All of a sudden he become very quiet, like a recording has been stopped. Taeil lifted his head up to look directly at Taeyong, who tried very hard not to scream.</p><p>Taeil slowly moved his head, so he was looking in Johnny’s direction, who was soundlessly sleeping, having no idea that he’s in a room with whatever possessed Taeil. Taeyong wished that could have been him…</p><p>Probably the creepiest thing was when the elder just lay back on his bed and continued sleeping like nothing happened, while Taeyong lay in his own bed, trying to get his heartbeat to slow down again.</p><p>He didn’t really believe in ghosts or anything like that, but this was just a very scary experience all together. Even though he knew that it probably was just sleep walking/talking that he witnessed. There was a rational explanation for it. But that didn’t make falling asleep any easier.</p><p>The next morning when he woke up all his roommates were already out, so he decided to send a message to the group chat telling everyone what he saw last night.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yuta</strong>:</p><p>i fucking told you guys!</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny:</strong>
</p><p>why am I the only one who sleeps through all of these?</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>believe me you wouldn’t have wanted to see this</p><p><strong>Taeil</strong>:</p><p>sorry guys</p><p><strong>Yuta</strong>:</p><p>it’s fine man</p><p>don’t worry</p><p>we’re gonna get you a good exorcist</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>yeah</p><p>or we can try every method they did in Supernatural ourselves</p><p>cuz that’s not dangerous or anything at all</p><p><strong>Taeil</strong>:</p><p>what if it doesn’t work?</p><p><strong>Yuta</strong>:</p><p>then we’re gonna try methods from other tv shows</p><p>or buzzfeed unsolved</p><p><strong>Taeil</strong>:</p><p>…thanks?</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>we got you hyung</p><p> </p><p>That day Ten and Taeyong were walking across a field to get to their next lesson. Taeyong was telling Ten about the crazy experience he had last night, as you do. For most of the story Ten was freaking out with him, but then he seemed to get his attention stuck on something else. Taeyong could have sworn he saw the tiniest blush rise on his cheeks.</p><p>Well, well, well…</p><p>A guy with chocolate-brown hair and a nice smile was walking from the opposite direction. Taeyong knew who he was. Almost everybody did. He was one of the most talented dancers in the school and was in most of the productions the school put up.</p><p>As he passed by them, he gave a coy ‘hi’ to Ten (well, technically it was probably meant for both of them? but he was definitely looking at Ten while saying it). Ten.exe has stopped working in that exact second. He looked like a deer caught in a headlight as he said hi back, maybe just a millisecond too late.</p><p>Well, well, well indeed.</p><p>Taeyong knew that feeling, so he couldn’t bring himself to make fun of his friend for it. He couldn’t just let it go completely either though.</p><p>“Sooo” he started and Ten immediately recovered from his shock to shut him up.</p><p>“Not a word Lee” he said trying to keep his cute little smile covered.</p><p>“Winwin, right? We saw him perform in the Christmas show last month?”</p><p>“I said, not a word Lee”</p><p>Taeyong just laughed and decided not to pursue the topic. For now. (But only because Ten seemed to sense his own downfall and he hadn’t been giving Taeyong as much shit about Jaehyun as he used to, even when there now there was actual base to the teasing.)</p><p>By the time he got back from school it was already dark outside. Only Johnny was in the dorm and he was preparing to leave and meet some friends too. As always, Taeyong didn’t mind being left alone in the dorm, but almost as soon as Johnny left… The lamp in the room went crazy.</p><p>You know that thing, when the burner is about to go out but there’s still some life in it, so it just flickers? But like constantly for minutes. Yeah, well that was what probably what was going on now too. He just needed to change the lightbulb.</p><p>However, in the light of what went down in the past two nights it left Taeyong scared shitless. All he could think about were the Supernatural scenes where people died horrible deaths alone in their homes after the lights started flickering.</p><p>So obviously, the only reasonable thing he could do was taking his phone out and taking a video of what was happening and then sending it to their group chat with the over-the-top caption ‘fucking save me, i’m sooooo moving out of here’.</p><p>The thing was, that he only <em>assumed</em> that he sent it to their group chat. He only realized his mistake when he got a text back.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jaehyun</strong>:</p><p>that’s not really the type of text i was expecting</p><p>but it’s a good enough excuse to invite you over I guess?</p><p>if you know</p><p>you really want to be saved from that flickering lamp</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>…</p><p>okay you know the thing is that i was meaning to send this to my roommates</p><p>so i swear there’s a reasonable explanation behind it</p><p>i’m not just scared of a fucking lamp</p><p><strong>Jaehyun</strong>:</p><p>well I think i just have enough time to hear that explanation</p><p><strong>Taeyong</strong>:</p><p>over a hot chocolate?</p><p><strong>Jaehyun</strong>:</p><p>it will be done by the time you get your ass over hyung</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his promise Jaehyun had their mugs ready on the coffee table in the living room along with some cookies when Taeyong got there. They settled on the couch next to each other and Taeyong started reciting the much exaggerated story of the supposed demon in their dorm room while Jaehyun, judging from his expression, tried really hard not to laugh at his very extra hand gestures-filled animated way of speaking.</p><p>“But yeah. I obviously know that it’s not a demon or something… But I have a very dramatic personality. Especially when I’m tired” he ended the story.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have noticed if you didn’t point it out” Jaehyun said with a teasing smile.</p><p>“I seriously can’t decide whether you called me over just to make fun of me, or you genuinely wanted me here” Taeyong frowned as he continued to slowly sip his hot chocolate “I almost wouldn’t even care as long as you supplied me with this godly beverage” </p><p>“I’m glad you like it” Jaehyun laughed. “And I did want you here”</p><p>“Why?” Taeyong found himself asking.</p><p>“I ask myself the same question sometimes” Jaehyun said, looking into the distance like he did whenever he was sitting in the classroom in front of them. Taeyong’s hands itched at the sudden desire to draw that beautiful side-profile again. “I guess I kinda like you… In a ‘I wouldn’t mind listening to your stories of why you’re afraid of a lamp’ kinda way”</p><p>Now Taeyong laughed too “I guess I like you too… In a ‘I wouldn’t mind drawing you again’ way”</p><p>Where the fuck did that come from?</p><p>“Oh” Jaehyun looked at him with a surprised expression “And here I was thinking you hated drawing my hair, or the way my arms are, or the way I sit or-”</p><p>“Oh shut up. I get it already. You heard everything I was muttering to myself why <em> trying </em> to draw” Taeyong tried to sound annoyed and failed miserably due to a smile tugging his lips again “Did I hurt your feelings, darling?”</p><p>“Actually… Yes. It made me quite self-conscious” for a second he looked so sad Taeyong almost believed it. Almost.</p><p>“Right” he joked.</p><p>“Was there even a part of me that you genuinely liked drawing?” </p><p>Taeyong thought about it for a second while he busied himself in stirring what was left of his hot chocolate “Your eyes are quite something. I couldn’t draw them to save my life, but they are quite nice” </p><p>“That’s nice to hear” Jaehyun noted “And what is it like without me? Do you hate drawing the new model’s hair too? I heard it’s a woman with quite long hair… so there must several locks of hair that you have to draw… That has to be a pain in your ass” Jaehyun stopped to look at Taeyong with a hint of smugness in his eyes. “It’s also probably the right length that you can just tuck behind her ears without a problem though”</p><p>“So she could break out in a fit adorable giggles too? Sure” Taeyong said without thinking.</p><p>“<em> Too </em> ? You think it was adorable when <em> I </em>did it?”</p><p>Taeyong tried to come up with the least embarrassing response to that… And he failed. “I’m not saying it wasn’t”</p><p>Silence followed that and the two boys just sit there next to each other and had a stare-off, trying to figure out which one of them would backpedal first or continue to take the conversation this way.</p><p>“Look, Taeyong hyung-”</p><p>“I’m back” Mark’s voice was heard from the door.</p><p>“I’m here too” Donghyuck’s voice followed.</p><p>“Of course you are…” Jaehyun leaned back against the back of the couch with a sigh and patiently waited for the two youngster to freak out.</p><p>“Oh. My. Fucking. God” Donghyuck gasped as soon as he saw them sitting in the living room.  </p><p>“Language” Taeyong scolded him.</p><p>“Gods” the youngest corrected himself.</p><p>“That’s not-“</p><p>Donghyuck instantly forgot about Taeyong and turned to Jaehyun “How did you get him to come over?”</p><p>“I sent a ghost to haunt his dorm room” Jaehyun said with a shrug of his shoulder, then looked at Taeyong who just shook his head, bewildered. Mark and Donghyuck just watched them from the doorway with very confused expressions.</p><p>Taeyong’s phone lit up with a notification.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ten</b>:</p><p>OMG OMG OMG</p><p>TAEYONG</p><p>IMDYING</p><p>WHATDOIDO</p><p>WHATTHEFUCKISHAPPENING????!!?!?!!!?</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright?” Jaehyun asked, absent mindedly sliding closer to Taeyong on the couch after seeing the concerned look on the other’s face.</p><p>“I have no fucking idea” Taeyong didn’t even look up from his screen as he leaned towards Jaehyun too without realizing it.</p><p>“Is it Ten?” now Donghyuck looked a bit worried too, and the fact that he let up an opportunity to say anything to the closeness of the two indicated that he actually was worried. Taeyong just nodded as he started typing furiously.</p><p> </p><p><b>Taeyong</b>:</p><p>Ten</p><p>calm down</p><p>tell me what happened</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>Winwin</p><p><b>Taeyong</b>:</p><p>yes?</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>his hands are so soft</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to the fucking gods, if this fucking idiot is seriously freaking out because of a guy’s hand I’m gonna lose it” Taeyong breathed out and he let his head hit the back of the couch. From the corner of his eyes he saw Jaehyun’s worried expression turn into an amused one. </p><p>“That’s rich coming from a guy freaking out over a flickering lamp, but okay” he said jokingly as he put his hand around Taeyong’s shoulders. He tensed for a split second, making Jaehyun instantly regret his rush decision, but then he relaxed against Jaehyun’s side naturally.</p><p>“Wait what?” Mark laughed. </p><p>He had a rather interesting laugh, and Taeyong didn’t miss the soft glance Donghyuck gave his boyfriend. Right before he went back to humoring Taeyong and Jaehyun.</p><p>“You already have inside jokes, and Jaehyun hyung, you somehow managed to make Taeyong hyung comfortable with your closeness. Something that I struggled with for weeks. Damn… I leave you two alone for a few hours…” he deadpanned, as he dramatically fall on an armchair while Mark made himself comfortable leaning on the armrest next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Ten:</b>
</p><p>did you just leave me on read?</p><p>what kind of friend are you lee taeyong??</p><p>
  <b>Taeyong:</b>
</p><p>sorry I’m here</p><p>soooo</p><p>wanna tell me how you obtained that information?</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>well… i was at the dorm drawing</p><p>then i got hungry, but i didnt have anything to eat so i went to the grocery shop on the corner</p><p>so imagine this…</p><p>i walk into the shop minding my own business as usual</p><p>not looking where im going… </p><p>as usual</p><p>obviously</p><p>and suddenly bam</p><p>i walk straight into him</p><p>he was dressed casually but he still looked like a fucking otherworldly prince like damn </p><p>and hes all nice with me asking if i live near there too and shit</p><p>not even being bothered by the fact that i almost knocked him over</p><p>and we are having this conversation about i dont even fucking know anymore what… how the prices in that store are better than the one that would actually be closer to his flat or something?</p><p>and then suddenly hes all like</p><p>‘have you been drawing before you left your dorm?’</p><p>and im just like ‘what?’</p><p>cuz im just an idiot…</p><p>and he has this cute little smile on his face as he tells me that i have FUCKING COAL ALL OVER MY FUCKING FACE!!!</p><p>i still want to just curl up in a corner and die</p><p>wait a fucking second</p><p>donghyuck just texted me that my story better fucking be interesting because you are basically sitting in Jaehyun’s lap and you are still only focusing on my texts</p><p>i feel honored</p><p>
  <b>Taeyong:</b>
</p><p>I AM NOT!</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong looked up from his phone only to give a dirty look the kid, who had the audacity to look innocent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taeyong:</b>
</p><p>just finish your story pls</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>so you can get back to more ‘important matters’ huh? suuuuure </p><p>what are you doing at his apartment anyway?</p><p>are you like actually dating him and you forgot to tell me?</p><p>i’m gonna get so mad if you did</p><p>
  <b>Taeyong:</b>
</p><p>can we finish your story before you start asking me questions?</p><p>i thought you were dying or something</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>fine…</p><p>so yeah</p><p>where was i</p><p>he told me that i have coal on my face</p><p>and i freaked the fuck out</p><p>probably blushed too</p><p>and tried to just wipe it off as quickly as i could</p><p>but he just caught my arm and was like ‘let me’</p><p>it took all my might not to say ‘I’d let you do anything’</p><p>im an idiot</p><p>as I previously stated before</p><p>but he then proceeded to get the coal off my cheeks and it was so domestic and adorable and i thought i was going to fucking melt right there</p><p>AND THEN HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER AND LEFT LIKE THAT </p><p>LIKEWHATTHEFUCK</p><p>WHODOESTHAT</p><p>WHYWOULDHEDOTHAT</p><p>okay</p><p>now im done</p><p>id ask you to tell me everything too but donghyuck just sent me a picture of Jaehyun looking at you all patiently and cutely while you are engrossed in your phone and i start to feel bad for keeping you away from him</p><p>so you r off the hook</p><p>for now</p><p>go back to your man</p><p>
  <b>Taeyong:</b>
</p><p>what the actual fuck?</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>want me to forward the picture?</p><p>
  <b>Taeyong:</b>
</p><p>why would i</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>im forwarding it:</p><p>*insert picture*</p><p>
  <b>Taeyong:</b>
</p><p>i hate all of you</p><p>
  <b>Ten:</b>
</p><p>love you too</p><p> </p><p>“Gods I’m surrounded with idiots” Taeyong laughed softly as he put his phone down and let his head fall back against the headrest of the couch. Only that it wasn’t the headrest, but Jaehyun’s arm behind him, so Taeyong ended up resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder.</p><p>He tried very hard to play it cool. Like he was actually intending to do that and didn’t just completely forgot the position they were in. Anyway, Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind if the way he shifted to make their position more comfortable was anything to go by.</p><p>“I’ll try not to get offended by that” Jaehyun said with a small smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry. He likes your butt and fancy hair. I know, I read his diary” Donghyuck commented dryly.</p><p>“Did you just quote Lilo and Stitch on me, you little shit?” Taeyong tried to get to his feet and hit the kid, because let’s face it, he had it coming, but Jaehyun tugged him back with a light grip on his wrist.</p><p>“Come on, I would totally be flattered by that compliment. Don’t crush my dreams, hyung” he said playfully as he carefully wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s shoulders and tried to pull them both back down to settle against the back of the couch again.</p><p>“Oh my gods you’re just as bad as the rest of them!” Taeyong said as he put up close to no attempt of getting away from the man.</p><p>“Hyung, now you’re crushing my heart too” Jaehyun tried to sound hurt, but Taeyong just laughed as he let himself fall back and settled against the model’s side again.</p><p>“For fucks sake just get married already” Donghyuck blurted out and Taeyong couldn’t for the love of gods keep his straight face. He bursts out laughing freely and honestly at the sudden remark.</p><p>“Let’s take things step by step” Jaehyun turned to him with a smug smile when Taeyong calmed down a little “How about you let me take you out on a date first?”</p><p>It took Taeyong a few seconds to process what he actually heard and then a few more second to realize that the screaming he heard wasn’t in his head… it was Donghyuck. He was on his phone, so Taeyong was expecting text from Ten and then from Johnny too soon enough. It was another few more seconds until Taeyong finally comprehended that he was asked a question so he was required to answer.</p><p>Would he like to go on a date with Jaehyun? People who like each other go on dates… Does Jaehyun like him? Apparently so… But at least he wouldn’t be against trying. Would Taeyong? </p><p>He was never really interested in getting into a relationship… To the point where he actually entertained the thought that he might be asexual… Or demisexual? Maybe aromantic? All those labels confused the shit out of him, so he kind of just gave up on finding one that he could identify with.</p><p>He thought that there wasn’t a point in finding a label anyway, since he wasn’t interested in letting someone close enough to himself and open up to someone that he would like to get intimate with. The one thing he knew for sure is that he was equally (un?)interested in all genders. </p><p>Sure he found people pleasing to look at from like an aesthetic point of view, and Jaehyun was sure as hell one of those people, aside from being fun to be around and many other thing too, of course, but could that develop into something more?</p><p>Well, there was only one way to find out. </p><p>“Sure” </p><p>His phone almost immediately exploded with notifications and he made sure to give a mean side glance to Donghyuck, who wasn’t even trying to contain his excitement, before he looked up at Jaehyun, who had the most adorable grin on his face.</p><p>This was going to get real… and Taeyong had no idea whether he trusted his own judgement for letting it happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm probably the last person to tell you all this but Happy New Year!<br/>Thanks for coming back to this story in this year too, hopefully we'll get to the end of it together before 2022 arrives lol<br/>This chapter was the last one that i had written out before i started to upload them so from now on there might be more time between chapters, so please bear with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong was ready to turn around and walk out of the dorms (possibly back to Jaehyun’s or really anywhere at that point) the moment he opened the door and saw Ten inside with Johnny. He was not dealing with this now. Or ever if he could help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back here, young man!” Johnny said immediately with an amused grin as he stood up to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Taeyong’s wrist and Taeyong let himself be dragged into the room maybe a tad too easily, but not without complaining “I’m older than both of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plopped down on his own bed and gave a suspicious look to Ten. The guy was sitting on Johnny’s bed cross-legged, with a bag of chips in his lap, looking way too comfortable in the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, he’s Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spill” he said simply between mouthfuls of chips as Johnny took a seat back down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong knew he wasn’t gonna be able to talk himself out of this one without sharing actual information with them, but hell if he wasn’t going to at least try to change the subject first “Glad to see you got over your initial freak out over Winwin” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Ten didn’t even flinch at the mention of the name should indicate that he was expecting Taeyong’s move, and wasn’t going to let him go this easily. Which was just wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have prepared himself for this conversation on the way to the dorms too… He should have known that his friends would gang up on him. They were his friends for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, Johnny here helped cuz you were too busy getting a boyfriend and not telling me about it” he said in a monotone voice as he vaguely motioned towards Johnny, while also offering him more chips from the bag in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny just shook his head with a faint smile. “Are you two always like this when I’m not there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean insufferable?” Taeyong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time Ten offered “You mean adorable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny just laughed at them, before taking another mouthful of chips from Ten “We’re getting off-topic here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pointedly looked at Taeyong, not even bothering to ask again, just waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything to say” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten squinted at him “You know, it’s not fair that Donghyuck gets to see the story unfold with his own eyes and you don’t even want to tell us what happened” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he was just being a little shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, fine” Taeyong sighed as he let his head hit the wall behind him “What do you know already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Johnny started as a glance passed between Ten and him “I think Donghyuck has pretty much told us everything, even sent pictures… but we wanna hear it from you, so start from how the fuck you ended up in his apartment in the first place maybe? Cuz that’s something even Donghyuck didn’t know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How should he explain this without making a fool of himself? He will never hear the end of this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn up the light, please” Taeyong motioned to Johnny who was the closest to the switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Taeyong a questioning look but did as he was told anyway. Just like it was earlier that day, the light switched on, but wouldn’t stay on. It kept flickering as Taeyong eyed it carefully, judgingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the shit?” Ten asked unamused, but mostly unaffected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna talk to the reception later tonight and get this fixed” Johnny offered as he switched the flip off and sat back down “But what does that have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong tried not to take it to heart how neither of them freaked out the way he did earlier. Like, he wasn’t surprised by Johnny’s reasonable reaction and how he immediately took matters into his own hands, but Taeyong expected at least Ten to scare a lot easier. Life just wasn’t fair, was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was going to look even more ridiculous as he told the story. He was not looking forward to it, but he just had to get through it as quickly as possible and then move on just as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, after the scary shit that went down with Taeil last night I think you can understand how I freaked out when this shit happened while I was alone in here, in the dark” he explained with a sigh as he pulled his pillow in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion was even clearer now on both of their faces. Well, at least they weren’t laughing at him… yet. Johnny tried to make sense of that information “Sure, maybe. Still not seeing a connection” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was planning to tell you about this scare I had with this fucking lamp…” Taeyong was playing with the zipper on the pillow rather than looking at his friends now “Only I sent the text… and the video... to the wrong person”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to make himself the smallest possible as he waited for the impact of what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn…” Ten was very clearly fighting a snicker “Told you it was fate”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible” Johnny humored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong threw the pillow at him, but he himself couldn’t help but smile too “Fuck off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of that much more easily than he expected… What was going on with his friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave them a short rundown of what else happened after he had gotten there, while Johnny was politely paying attention and nodding along, and Ten kept interrupting with comments like “that’s not what Donghyuck said… are you trying to lie to my face Lee Taeyong?!” and “I know that you actually wanted to just rest your head on those broad shoulders, don’t even try to deceive yourself”. You know, like friends do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess I’m just gonna go on this date and just see where it goes from there? I don’t know...” Taeyong concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten finally put his bag of chips aside and gave his undivided attention Taeyong “You sound very unsure about all this, my darling”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a jarring change in his tone that Taeyong couldn’t do anything but stare at him, waiting for him to continue, or explain or anything at all really. It already kind of scared Taeyong how Ten suddenly got uncharacteristically serious, but then Ten shared a knowing look with Johnny again… and it was just suspicious. He didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is fine!” Johnny quickly chimed in “But we just want you to know you don’t have to do this if you don’t actually want to. I’m sure Jaehyun wouldn’t pressure you either...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looked at them, confusion rising in him. The sun was starting to set, and it was getting significantly darker in the room around them, so it was hard to make out their features, but their measured tones were enough to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Ten continued and got up from Johnny’s bed to sit next to Taeyong instead “We don’t want you to feel like you have to give this a shot just because we’ve been teasing you about it non-stop...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that took a turn he didn’t see coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Taeyong had to furrow his brows even further as he glanced between the two of them “You think I’m doing this because of you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny started fidgeting in his seat across from Taeyong “Well, you know, we’ve been talking and, yeah… I guess we both just wanted to make sure you don’t feel pressured by us to be in a relationship”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuz you said it before, that you weren’t interested in being in one before...” Ten took his hand and started massaging small circles into the back of it. He seemed to do it more so to distract himself, than to calm Taeyong, but Taeyong still appreciated the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny continued again “And if you’re aromantic or ace… That’s absolutely valid too! And we love you all the same and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his friend nervous like this was such a rare sight. They genuinely looked troubled and remorseful and Taeyong couldn’t help himself but go soft for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I couldn't let you two meet…” he sighed dramatically, trying to ease the tension in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When neither of the two seemed to know how to react to that Taeyong continued “I mean, you were overbearing enough on your own, but now? Did you two really get together and discuss this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of?” the unsureness in Ten’s voice probably had more to do with the fact that he couldn’t decide whether Taeyong’s question was rhetorical or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You absolute donuts…” Taeyong said with all the seriousness he could gather while looking at the dumbfounded expressions on his friends' faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Johnny’s voice jumped like two whole octaves and at that point Taeyong couldn’t keep it in anymore any giggles bubbled out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you too” he said as he grabbed Johnny’s hand and pulled him over on his bed next to him. Then holding both of his confused looking friends’ hands in his lap he continued “The way you care for me so deeply is adorable and I really appreciate it even though I don’t voice it nearly enough”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and made sure to look at both of them in the eye respectively “But you don’t have as big of an influence on my feelings as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t trying to imply-” Ten spoke up but Taeyong shushed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Jaehyun” the words left his mouth with such ease that it even surprised himself, let alone his friends “And you know what, I’ll give you this, you might have given me a push to notice him… But me actually getting interested in him and slowly but surely starting to like him has nothing to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to laugh again. At the absurdity of the situation. At how easy it was to actually talk about all this. At how ligher his chest felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I mean like hell yeah I’m unsure about all this! It’s so fucking new to me, I don’t fucking now what I’m doing!” he continued now more to himself “The fact that I’m willing to try it with him has to count for something, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby!” Ten squeezed his hands reassuringly “We didn’t want to make you feel like your feelings aren’t valid”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was quick to follow up this too “Yeah, we just had to make sure you’re actually comfortable with doing this and not pressuring yourself into it. We’re sorry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong couldn’t help but just smile at his friends “It's okay, and I appreciate it, really. I get it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, you know” Ten said softly as he bought Taeyong into a tight hug “My baby is growing up so fast”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, let go of me” despite his words Taeyong put up close to no effort to get away from the embrace as he laughed into Ten’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pair of strong arms circling around them as Johnny laughed “Nah, you’re not getting out of this one. It’s group hug time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all are insufferable!” Taeyong yelled as the arms surrounding him teasingly thightend, squeezing the light out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love us” Ten laughed, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gave in and let a fond smile spread on his lips, face still buried into Ten’s shoulder, and a moment later with the tiniest voice just said “I do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny audibly, and overdramatically gashped, letting them go just so he can put both of his hands in front of his mouth. While Ten just about lost his mind “Oh my gods, Lee Taeyong you can’t do this to me without any prior warning! I’m gonna fucking cry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if an hour later when Yuta came home and found all three of them huddled together on Taeyong’s bed in the dark being sappy and all, well, no one else had to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong certainly got somewhat redeemed, cuz when Yuta turned on the flickering lamp they all screamed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had half of this chapter done like 3 weeks ago, but got stuck... Then today i got back to it, finished it in one sitting and it got sappy for no appearent reason. I had no control over it.<br/>We have like 3 chapters to go if everything goes like  i originally planned, so bear with me til then, please.<br/>In the meantime feel free to bother me on twitter @_on_stand_bi<br/>(how do i put links here, i'll never know)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>